


Cooking for the Unrefined Palate

by LootsLogic



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LootsLogic/pseuds/LootsLogic
Summary: Belial’s at a loss. Even though he’s a Michelin star chef with multiple awards under his belt, there is one person whose palate he’s unable to satisfy: Lucilius.If only the problem was that his palate was too refined. At least Belial would be able to solve it with better ingredients or better cooking techniques.No.Lucilius simply refuses to eat anything that hasn’t been overly processed or frozen.What good is being a decorated chef when he can’t even satisfy the one person who matters the most?





	Cooking for the Unrefined Palate

It’s a rare day off from the kitchen, and Belial was spending precious minutes standing at the kitchen island pulling at his hair.

He needed to come up with an idea for dinner soon or it’d be take-out again, and God knows Lucilius ate out enough as it is.

Hell, just twenty minutes ago, when he was fixing a nice salad for lunch, the doorbell suddenly rang. Before he could even say a word, Lucilius had shuffled down the stairs wrapped in his white snuggie and answered the door. “I’ve got an order for Lucili–”

Lucilius had wordlessly snatched the bag from the delivery person’s hands and thrusted a fistful of cash at them in return before slamming the door shut.

 _Of course he’d order delivery._ Belial had groaned internally, as he watched Lucilius shuffle back up to his study.

Belial sighed, shaking the image of Lucilius eating chicken nuggets out of his mind and facing his current task at hand. A thin cookbook sat on the counter before him, mocking him.

Well, not exactly mocking him. Belial couldn’t believe that he was resorting to using a cookbook for picky children. He wasn’t entirely convinced it’d work, but he was running out of options and time.

Defeated, Belial reached out and cracked the cookbook open. Every fiber of his being fought against him. He was a chef for a three-star Michelin restaurant, for crying out loud. Belial flipped through the cookbook’s introduction, when he paused with his finger resting at the list of required recipe bases to prepare. _Pureed fruits and vegetables, huh?_ Belial mused. _I’m surprised I didn’t think of that myself._

Humming happily to himself, Belial closed the cookbook and brought out his food processor. _This could work._

  


His was a face of absolute concentration as he artfully arranged the meatballs and sprinkled the grated parmesan onto the neatly twirled nest of spaghetti. A small sprig of parsley sat at the top, completing the look. A pleased whistle escaped Belial’s lips as he stepped back to admire his work.

Lucilius wasn’t one to understand the importance of plating. _“It’s all going into my stomach,” he had said. “Making the food look pretty is completely pointless and an utter waste of time.”_

 _Mmmmmm, but that’s the whole beauty of a dish’s presentation._ Belial thought idly, as he fumbled with his phone to snap a photo. _Not unlike the ephemeral beauty of a flower, it lasts for but a moment._

Satisfied with the photo, Belial gently picked up the elegantly plated spaghetti and carried it upstairs to Lucilius.

The door to Lucilius’ study was slightly ajar, so Belial nudged it open with his free hand and entered without knocking. Lucilius was hunched over his desk scribbling something furiously in the dim light of his desk lamp. Belial stifled an amused snort. Whatever it was that he was working on, Lucilius was clearly too absorbed to notice that his glasses had almost completely slipped down the bridge of his nose.

Belial strolled over to Lucilius’ desk and pushed the tower of books and stacks of papers out of the way, clearing out the space in front of Lucilius. Lucilius blinked in annoyance as Belial set the plate of spaghetti in front of him. “Dinner is served, ‘Cilius.”

Lucilius huffed, clearly grumpy about being interrupted in the middle of his work, but he snatched the fork out of Belial’s hand nonetheless. He leaned down until his head was level with the plate of spaghetti, poking at the food with the fork and giving it an experimental sniff. Lucilius scowled as he flicked the parsley sprig off the spaghetti. _Well, that was expected._ Belial mused, as he continued to watch Lucilius poke at his food.

Belial watched with bated breath as Lucilius dipped the fork into the spaghetti sauce and licked it off, a pensive look on his face. After what felt like an eternity, Belial gasped with glee as Lucilius loaded up his fork and took a bite, earning a suspicious glare from Lucilius as he slowly chewed.

He was almost certain that Lucilius would spit the mouthful back out when he regarded him with narrowed eyes, but Lucilius finally swallowed and took another bite, chewing with growing enthusiasm. Belial sighed in relief as he watched Lucilius clean off the entire plate for the first time.

Lucilius frowned as he stared at the empty plate in front of him. He picked up the plate and thrust it into Belial’s stomach. “More.”

It was only a single word, but that was all it took to make Belial’s body tremble in complete ecstasy. His body could hardly take it. Belial collapsed to the study floor. He closed his eyes as a blissful grin spread across his face. _Ah, my life is complete._

Lucilius scowled and set the empty plate on top of Belial, prodding him in the side of his ribs with his foot. “I _said_ , ‘More.’”

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the [Belial Zine](https://twitter.com/BelialZine)!
> 
> It was my first time participating in a zine and I had a wonderful time working with such talented people! The zine presented a unique challenge for me to write Belial in a sfw way, which I'm glad I got to be a part of.


End file.
